Insanity
by That's Classified
Summary: Flick in which Cammie goes insane. Better than summary - I KNOW that I suck at these. Please read and review! :D Thx.
1. Preview 1

**Hey guys!**

**I've decided to finally give you the Fanfic I've written where Cammie goes insane. XP  
><strong>

**I'll just give you the first two chaps now - they're kinda 'previews' I guess. And please lemme know what you think! :P**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

My name is Cameron Morgan, and I can't remember.

Anything.

You see, some time ago now, I experienced a horrific event, one so painful that my brain decided to forget it. And just about everything else.

A horrific event that may or may not have something to do with the fact that I have a number of fresh(ish) scars on my body that look suspiciously like stab marks.

A horrific event that may or may not have something to do with the fact that my fellow operatives Zach Goode, Rebecca Baxter, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman and Jonas Puller all left their homes on a mission a couple of months ago. **(I know this sounds kinda shitty)**

And never came back.

But I don't know. I can't remember anything about it. At all.

I can still do things like reading and writing, and I can also speak fourteen different languages and apparently decapitate someone with half a shoelace and a piece of cinnamon bubblegum - traits, I am told, of a Gallagher Girl and current - until a few months ago - operative of the CIA, but that's all I can remember.

Sucks, doesn't it?

And you don't know the half of it...


	2. Preview 2

Cammie's POV:

My name is Cameron Morgan, and I have forgotten.

Everything.

Who I am. How I have been spending my life for the past 23 years. Memories. My family. My friends.

All gone.

For an 'indeterminable amount of time' according to the doctors, the shrinks, the psychologists - whatever you wanna call them.

In short, I could remember it all as soon as tomorrow, or as late as my 100th birthday - if it ever comes.

In the mean time, I'm spending my days in a 'mental institute' - sounds cosy, doesn't it? I personally prefer to call it an asylum - it sounds less clinical and more 'mysterious'.

**~INSANITY~~INSANITY~~INSANITY~**

Every. Single. Day. I have counselling and therapy and 'one-on-one workshops' with people that are supposedly trying to make me better, make me remember.

I know right? - _Livin' the dream_!

And to top it all off: IT'S NOT HELPING!

AT ALL!

But 'c'est la vie' - there's absolutely nothing I can do about it.

Sucks, doesn't it?

And you don't know the half of it...

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it kinda sucks, but the story is better. <strong>

**Have already typed up most of the next chapters, so updating probably won't be an issue.**

**Please review!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	3. The Nightmare

**Yo!**

**I'm just gonna update with the next 2 chapters now, cos' they kinda go together and are short(ish).**

**Here goes:**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

Dr. Greene, my shrink, adjusted her thickly framed glasses on her hawk-like nose.

"So, Cameron, how have you been going?"

"Fine," I muttered, fiddling with a strand of my dirty blonde hair.

"Cameron," she said reproachfully, cold grey eyes disbelieving.

I gave up. She'd find out eventually. She always did. Dr. Greene was like that.

I sighed. "The nightmares have started up again."

"Still the same recurring dream?"

I nodded.

"Remind me what they're about again?"

"I'm running through the woods. I don't know where. And then it comes to a point when, although I'm still running, I don't know why I am. Where I'm going or who I'm escaping from. And then I wake up."

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No."

Dr. Greene's eyes bored into mine with an astonishing intensity.

I broke the silence, a little uncomfortable under her glare.

"Do you think that's it?" I traced one of the deeper scars on one of my arms absent mindedly with a thin finger. "What happened... To me? Do you think it's connected?"

"Yes. I do."


	4. Just Run

Cammie's POV:

That night, the dream was different. _Way_ different.

_Run. Just run. Don't stop. Just run. Heart pounding. Footsteps. Behind me. Turn around. No one there. Relief. False relief. Flooding my fatigued body. Breath. Rasping. Tired. So tired. Don't think. Just run. Must run. Stitch. Raw throat. Don't think. Just run. Someone behind me. Can hear their breathing. Don't stop. Don't think. Just run. Away. From it all. From the screams. From the shots. Away._

And then I woke up.

_And then I remembered._

* * *

><p><strong>So, semi-cliffy - things are heating up.<strong>

**I know that I could've dragged things out with her remembering etc. but I don't like stories where virtually nothing happens, so don't want to write one myself, do I? :P**

**Will update soon, most likely tomorrow. 'Kay?**

**Review please?  
><strong>

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	5. Losing It

**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**As promised, here is the next chapter! :P**

**I'm gonna dedicate it to 'topXsecret', who was my first reviewer for the last 2 chaps. Also to 'Forestmonster21stcentury' for reviewing practically ALL of my stories - you're awesome! :D  
><strong>

**Okays, here we go:**

* * *

><p>Dr. Greene's POV:<p>

"Doctor. It's Cameron. You'd better come quick - she's hysterical."

"OK - I'll be right there," I told the anxious nurse.

I strode down the hall towards her room.

There she was shivering, crouched in a corner, her many scars on full display in her thin hospital gown.

"Cam," I said, keeping my voice gentle and reassuring. "Cam - what happened?"

"I remembered," she answered weakly, bottom lip quivering.

"It's important that you tell me - what happened? What happened that night? We need to know so we can help you."

Tears budded in her wide eyes.

"I can't. I can't do this. I can't remember. Not again. I don't want to."

"Cameron, please, it's really important. What happened?" My voice was stronger now.

"I can't. I can't. Just leave me alone. Why can't you leave me alone?" Her voice had climbed steadily to a shriek.

"Please, just -"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She got to her feet and tried to escape.

Holding her thin arms, I called the guards in. She was obviously _losing it_.

Probably not surprisingly, after what happened to her - whatever it was. The scars were there for a reason. Something happened.

I watched as they wrestled her into her bed, kicking and screaming.

She was so hysterical we had to use the ties attached to the bed to restrain her wrists and ankles. She shrieked earpiercingly, fighting back.

I administered a powerful sedative, and watched as her eyes closed peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh.<br>**

**Okay, I know that nothing was resolved. At all.**

**I know you hate me right now, but the next chapter holds all the answers.**

**And I'm gonna update tomorrow. :D  
><strong>

**Please review, and things may happen a little faster. :P  
><strong>

**Bye!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	6. What Happened

**Hey dudes!**

**Here's the next chapter - where all is revealed. 0.o**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

We were lined up. Trapped. There was no escape - we had now accepted that. We stood side by side. Our fate was inevitable. Inescapable.

But we were going to try anyway.

Zach's green eyes met mine. "Run," he whispered, tone urgent. "Run, and I'll cover you. Just get out of here. Now. Go."

I knew I shouldn't leave him, but I couldn't just do nothing. If I was going to flee, now was the time.

I renewed my attempts at escape, struggling against my captor. My foot made contact with his leg. He fell to the ground.

I was free.

Or so I thought.

I ran through the forest, heart racing, pulse pounding in my ears.

A series of shots rang out in quick succession from behind me. Screams echoed in the cold air. More shots. So many shots.

There were no more screams.

I quickened my pace. Tears blurred my vision as I thought back to the clearing behind me. My friends. The man I loved.

A twig broke from somewhere behind me.

I heard heavy footsteps from a few metres back.

I tried to keep up my sprint but a stitch raged in my side.

Slowing my speed, I gasped for air. I stopped altogether, catching my breath. I hid behind a tall fir, grateful for any shelter from the unknown. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I registered that this was somewhat like a sick, twisted game of hide-and-seek.

I peered around the tree. No one was in sight.

Leaning against the trunk, I breathed a sigh of relief. Prematurely.

Hairs on the back of my neck pricked up. Someone was beside me.

They came closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder. They turned me around roughly.

A cold knife pressed against my throat, the tip end of the sharp blade by my jugular.

I could feel their warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Think you could escape, did you?" The voice was male.

Tears streaked my blanched cheeks. My breath turned to fog in the arctic air.

"Think you could run - from us?"

The knife was taken away from my throat. Thinking I would be spared, I relaxed a little.

I was sadly mistaken.

"Lift your head. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told silently, exposing my pale neck.

_Please, God, let me live._ I prayed silently. Tears squeezed out from beneath my closed lids.

But it was useless - my prayers were unanswered.

He slowly, and deliberately slit my throat. Crimson blood beaded and ran down my shirt.

But this was merely the prelude as to what was to come.

Now came the stabs, to my chest, my stomach, my thighs, my _arms_ when I tried to shield myself. Amongst it all, I fell to the ground.

Unbearable, stinging pain chorused throughout my body.

Footsteps signalled his retreat.

And so he left me.

To die.

Like the others.

Like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whad-a-ya think?<strong>

**Review? **

**Also, please vote for who you think is the 'hottest guy' - the poll's on my profile. This is a chance for your stud muffin of choice to get the recognition he deserves! :D **

**But please make an informed decision - that means 'Google imaging' peeple! :P**

**So REVIEW and VOTE please!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


	7. Escape

**Hey dudes!**

**Okays: next chapter. YAY! :P**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

I slipped out from my ward in my hideous hospital gown and padded barefoot down the sterile corridor and pushed through the wired glass swing doors to the stairwell.

I climbed the steps as quickly as is possible for someone that has been put on bed-rest for over a week and has been on drugs and painkillers for God knows how long.

I needed to escape - from the raw pain of it all.

Not stopping until I reached the very top of the stairs, I kept running through the events of that night in my mind.

Face emotionless, legs shaking, I mounted the handrail overlooking the shiny floor below, trying to ignore the dizzying vertigo.

And jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. <strong>

**I also know that although I know you'll hate me for this, I'm not gonna update for a couple'a days while I finish writing the next and LAST chapter. :P**

**Please review!**

**I really do appreciate every. Single. One. :D**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


End file.
